Encore un peu de gâteau, my Lord ?
by Resiliency6
Summary: Par un après-midi pluvieux, Sebastian apporte le thé à Ciel. Mais lorsqu'un délicieux fondant au chocolat ne suffit plus à satisfaire la gourmandise de notre cher comte...


**Coucou tout le monde! Voici mon premier OS sur Kuroshitshuji, et OS tout court! J'en suis assez fière, je dois dire! (Pas que je me vante évidement). Sinon, soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plait! Je sais que c'est pas top, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux! Il s'agit d'un lemon. (Bien que je ne sois pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler cela ainsi, m'enfin vous verrez bien). Bonne lecture et tous et merci de me lire!**

**Rating: M (pour lemon, même si je suis pas sûre que s'en soit un)**

**Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Yana Toboso. **

* * *

Ciel regardait, blasé, par la fenêtre, les gouttes de pluie martelaient sans cesse contre les carreaux dans un clapotis irrégulier mais si apaisant. Les nuages noirs qui recouvraient le ciel ne laissaient passer le moindre rayon de lumière. On aurait presque cru que la nuit était déjà tombée à tel point l'obscurité régnait sur les terres de la famille Phantomhive, pourtant nous n'étions qu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, le coude posait sur l'accoudoir et le dos de sa main retenant sa tête, le jeune comte ferma doucement les yeux, sentant la chaleur des flammes provenant de l'âtre le réchauffer agréablement. Avec un tel temps, rien de mieux que de se détendre près d'une cheminée, écoutant la pluie cognait contre les carreaux de fenêtre et le vent sifflait, au loin, dans les arbres.

Ciel en avait eu assez de remplir ses maudits papiers, et de ce fait, il avait préféré s'accorder une pause en attendant que Sebastian lui apporte son goûter, ce qui ne devait plus tarder vu l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge. L'enfant considéra les minutes qui lui restaient pour ressasser ses pensées sur son fidèle majordome. Il avait déjà remarqué depuis un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas que des sentiments amicaux pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas que d'une simple relation maître/serviteur. Il voulait bien plus.

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà louché sur le fessier plus que parfait du démon, qu'il rougissait souvent lorsque ce même démon l'habiller et le déshabiller, ou même lorsqu'il lui faisait prendre son bain. Mais qui ne serait pas tombé sous le charme de ce corps séduisant, ses yeux d'une intrigante couleur sang ou de son sourire toujours présent. Il était tellement beau qu'il pourrait même damner les anges. (C'est ironique).

Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Sebastian rentrer dans la pièce, ni celui-ci lui préparer sa tasse de thé. Il ne réalisa sa présence que lorsque le majordome lui tendit une assiette où reposait un appétissant morceau de gâteau.

- Il s'agit d'un fondant au chocolat, accompagné d'un coulis de framboise saupoudré de copeaux de chocolat noir. (miam) Bonne appétit, my Lord !

Le jeune comte remercia du bout des lèvres son serviteur avant de détourner le regard et de s'attaquer à son gâteau.

- Jeune maître, si je puis me permettre, il semblerait que quelque chose vous préoccupe ! Débuta Sebastian, dans l'espoir de savoir enfin ce qui tracassait son maître depuis plusieurs jours.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Sebastian ! Répondit Ciel d'un ton sec.

- Mais je crois que ça me regarde au contraire ! Continua le majordome en se rapprochant.

Ciel s'enfonça quelque peu dans son fauteuil en voyant son serviteur approcher mais garda cependant son masque impassible, mais lorsque la proximité de l'être qu'on aime est aussi réduite, comment rester indifférent ?

- Sebastian, que crois-tu faire exactement ? Recule-toi, c'est un ordre ! S'esclaffa le jeune comte, légèrement paniqué.

Le majordome s'arrêta net et recula de quelques pas, en courbant légèrement l'échine, une main sur le cœur. Ciel poursuivit alors son fondant au chocolat, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de thé. Les pâtisseries de Sebastian étaient vraiment les meilleurs du monde. Chaque bouchée vous faisait voir le paradis. (C'est encore ironique).

Mais il y avait bien une gâterie que son diable de majordome ne pouvait lui offrir, mais que Ciel aurait tout donnée pour pouvoir seulement y goûter. Il s'agissait bien sûr de celle interdite, celle du pêcher suprême. Tout en pensant cela, le jeune comte se mit à fixer, inconsciemment, l'objet de ses désirs, qui se trouvait non loin de lui mais qui pourtant, restait inaccessible.

Sebastian, debout devant le fauteuil du comte, avait intercepté le regard empli de désir que lançait son maître à son entrejambe. Evidemment qu'il avait remarqué le petit manège du jeune noble, il avait, depuis longtemps constaté que sa pupille le voulait, mais jamais ce dernier n'avait esquissé le moindre geste à son égard. C'est vrai, que penserai les autres si le comte Phantomhive s'envoyait en l'air avec son majordome ?

Pourtant, le démon lui aussi en rêvait continuellement. Jamais auparavant un humain lui avait fait tant d'effet, mais il ne voulait pas incommoder son maître à cause de son désir refoulé. Il avait pensé rêver la première fois où il avait aperçut le regard fiévreux du comte sur sa personne. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait discernait, quelques jours plus tard, le début d'érection du noble alors qu'il lui faisait prendre le bain. C'était presque un rêve qui se réalisait, mais Sebastian avait vite déchanté quand il s'était rendu compte que son maître ne faisait rien pour l'approcher, et qu'au contraire, il était devenu plus distant avec lui.

Le majordome en avait été attristé lorsqu'il avait compris que malgré la convoitise du jeune comte, celui-ci ne ferait jamais rien qui ne soit pas de son rang, et couché avec son majordome en faisait partie. Malgré cela, le démon ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait mettre le plus jeune dans son lit.

C'est pour cette raison que Sebastian eut du mal à ne pas se sentir excité par le regard que portait le jeune Phantomhive sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, qui d'ailleurs, commençait à s'éveiller. Il empêcha le rouge de lui montait aux joues, après tout, il était le majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

- Encore un peu de gâteau, my Lord ? Dit-il soudain pour dissimuler le début d'excitation qui le gagnait.

Ciel releva les yeux, sans doute en colère de s'être fait interrompre dans une activité aussi plaisante qu'était celle de regarder l'entrejambe si alléchante devant lui. Réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait plus rien dans son assiette, il la tendit à Sebastian pour qu'il puisse la remplir d'un autre délicieux morceau de fondant, mais assurément moins savoureuse que le trésor caché du serviteur.

Sebastian lui redonna l'assiette, contenant à présent un autre morceau de fondant. Ciel avait cessé de le fixer plus que de mesure et gardait ses yeux obstinément rivé sur sa part. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable. Sebastian tentait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait la magnifique érection qu'il arborait et Ciel, quant à lui, tâchait d'éviter de regarder son majordome.

Mais les yeux du démon furent vite attirer par quelque chose sur la lèvre de son jeune maître : un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Il déglutit péniblement, réprimant ce désir fou de s'approcher de son maître et de nettoyer à sa manière cette salissure qui entachait les si jolies lèvres du noble. Cependant, Ciel ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et le majordome ne put retirer son regard de cette commissure qu'il voulait tant lécher. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et, n'y tenant plus, fonça droit sur le comte.

Ciel, surpris par le brusque mouvement de son vis-à-vis, resta interdit lorsque deux lèvres chaudes et soyeuses se posèrent sur les siennes, il écarquilla les yeux. Sebastian, voyant l'air choqué du plus jeune, voulut le faire réagir et passa la langue pour venir lécher la tâche si importune. Le jeune comte sursauta un sentant un muscle humide quémander l'entrée de sa bouche mais qu'il laissa passer avec plaisir, fermant en même temps les yeux.

La langue fit alors le tour de sa bouche, léchant son palais, retraçant ses dents, suçant sa langue avec avidité. Ce fut un baiser auquel il participa tout aussi voracement et d'une douce caresse, cela devint vite en véritable ballet passionné où les deux langues se battaient dans un duel où personne ne ressortirait vainqueur. D'irrépressibles frissons traversèrent leurs corps tandis que la température fraîche de la pièce semblait atteindre quelques degrés de plus.

Mais bien vite, les poumons du jeune noble manquèrent d'oxygène et Sebastian se recula alors, gardant tout de même une distance limité entre lui et Ciel. Ce dernier haletait, les joues rouges et les yeux troubles, fixant son majordome pour tenter de trouver une chose qu'il espérait sincèrement dans les prunelles vermeils. Il n'y trouva que tendresse et sécurité. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres si tentantes de son diable de majordome. Baiser auquel Sebastian répondit avec tout autant de fougue. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, tous les deux excités comme jamais.

- My Lord, j'ignorai que vous étiez si entreprenant ! Murmura Sebastian en reprenant son souffle.

- Tais-toi et prends ma place ! Intima Ciel avec un quelque chose dans le regard qui disait à Sebastian qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas refuser.

Le jeune noble se releva et laissa son fauteuil à son serviteur qui s'y assit, se demandant bien se que préparer son maître. Il le vit s'accroupir devant lui et de ses deux mains, lui écartait les jambes. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace du jeune comte. Il pensait avoir une idée de la suite et l'appréhenda avec impatience.

Ciel, lui, n'avait pas pu attendre de goûter à l'objet de tous ses désirs. Tant pis s'il le regretterait plus tard, si son majordome se moquerait de lui ou si quelqu'un l'apprenait. Il le voulait, savourait le sexe palpitant de son serviteur, l'englober dans sa bouche, le sucer, le lécher…

C'est avec maladresse qu'il dégrafa le pantalon du démon et qu'il l'abaissa, ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Il rougit fortement lorsqu'il se retrouva avec un sexe érigé, d'une taille honorable juste devant lui. Il fut un peu décontenancé par sa taille respectable, il se demanda un instant s'il arriverait à tout déguster. Mais un grognement impatient provenant de son propriétaire le fit arrêter de penser. Ciel releva les yeux pour voir son fidèle majordome, la tête reposant sur le dossier du siège, les yeux à moitié clos, attendant visiblement que son maître fasse le premier pas. Le jeune comte déglutit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe. Un violent frisson parcourut le corps du démon à ce simple contact et il gémit doucement.

Le jeune garçon se sentit durcir, et encouragé par ce seul son commença à suçoter le gland rougi, passant sa langue sur la fente, mordillant un peu l'extrémité du pénis provoquant de doux gémissements à la personne avachi dans le fauteuil. Cependant, bien que ce traitement soit vraiment délicieux, Sebastian en voulait plus, il voulait que Ciel le prenne en entier, mais celui-ci voulait prendre son temps, ce serait peut-être la seule et unique fois où il pourrait profiter de ça.

- Jeune maître…s'il-vous-plait ! Plus… Gémit le démon.

Ciel obéit alors et lécha le sexe sur toute sa longueur, se délectant des gémissements sourds et grognements que sa victime laissait échapper. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, recouvrant le pénis de sa salive. Mais cela ne suffit pas au jeune noble, il souhaitait sentir ce sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Il l'engloba alors entre ses lèvres, l'enfonçant petit à petit. La texture était étrange, avoir cette énorme chose dans sa cavité buccale, ce n'était pas désagréable, juste nouveau. Une étrange chaleur se propagea dans leurs bas-ventres..

Sebastian gémissait de plus en plus fort, ce que lui prodiguait son maître était juste exquis. Il ne le savait pas aussi doué. Il attrapa alors les cheveux du garçon, appuya sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne complètement en bouche. Ciel avait du mal à tout faire rentrer, ce sexe était particulièrement gros et il restait un enfant. Il arriva pourtant sans trop de mal à tout contenir et débuta une succession de va-et-vient, léchant, suçant la hampe dressé. C'était bon ! Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais l'érection comprimé dans le pantalon du comte lui faisait mal, et, tout aussi maladroitement quand dégrafant le bas de son domestique, il déboutonna le sien et attrapa son pénis durcit d'une main afin de lui faire subir les mêmes mouvements qu'il produisant avec sa bouche.

Sebastian tenait fermement les cheveux de Ciel en grognant. Le jeune comte récolta de sa langue les quelques gouttes pré-éjaculatoire, ça avait un goût salé mais ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Le majordome se sentait venir, ce que lui faisait son maître adoré était trop bon pour être vrai. De même pour Ciel qui sentait que son amour allait jouir, et lui aussi par la même occasion, mais ne voulut pas reculer quand le diable tira ses cheveux pour l'éloigner. Le noble voulait déguster à tout prix le goût le plus intime de son nouvellement amant.

Sebastian ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, se répandit dans un cri d'extase au plus profond de la gorge de Ciel qui avala le tout avec une légère grimace. Le plus jeune jouit à son tour dans sa main en gémissant après avoir retirer le sexe de son démon de sa cavité buccale. Le majordome s'effondra sur le dossier du siège tandis que Ciel retomba sur son ventre, haletant tous les deux, mais ô combien repus. La sueur maculait leurs visages et le rouge teintait leurs joues, ils formaient un tableau magnifique ainsi. Le plus âgé des deux, enfonça sur un fauteuil, ses deux mains caressant les cheveux de son cadet, qui lui, était à genoux sur le sol, sa tête écroulé sur le ventre du plus grand, essayant tous deux de reprendre leur souffle, seulement éclairés par la lueur des flammes de l'âtre qui renvoyait une lumière tamisé et orangé.

- Je l'aurais finalement eu, mon gâteau ! Dit doucement Ciel.

- Je vous demande pardon, my Lord ! Demanda Sebastian en abaissant son regard sur sa pupille.

- Non, rien ! Laisse tomber !

- Bien, jeune maître ! Comme vous voudrez !

Sebastian agrippa Ciel sous les bras et l'amena tout contre. Le jeune comte se blottit contre le torse fin mais tout de même puissant de son amour avec bonheur, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et respirant son odeur. Le diable de majordome lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, reposant sa joue contre le crâne du cadet.

- Dites-moi, jeune maître, si vous avez fait une telle chose, cela veut dire que vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda affectueusement Sebastian, voulant savoir à tout prix les sentiments de son Ciel bien-aimé à son égard.

Ce dernier rougit violement et retira son visage du cou du serviteur, le regardant avec une expression outrée.

- Mais que vas-tu chercher là, Sebastian ? Bien sûr que non, je te désire en effet, mais au grand jamais, je ne nourrirais de tels sentiments à ton attention ! S'indigna le jeune noble.

En voyant le regard attristé et blessé de Sebastian, Ciel regretta immédiatement ses paroles, qui évidemment étaient fausses. Bien sûr qu'il aimait son majordome. Que lui avait-il prit de dire une chose pareil ? Sans doute sa maudite fierté. Le démon baissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler la douleur dans ses yeux.

- Oh non, Sebastian ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…enfin, non….si, bien sûr que si, je t'apprécie mais…enfin…tu vois, c'est délicat pour moi. C'est vrai, tu es un démon et je suis un humain et…enfin tu me comprends, non ? Bafouilla le jeune garçon, peiné d'avoir fait du mal à son amour.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris…vous ne voulez pas d'une relation sérieuse avec moi ? Demanda le majordome, d'une voix où perçait la douleur.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je t'aime, Sebastian ! Je t'aime sincèrement ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Ce que je vouais dire c'est que…oh si, bien sûr que je veux être avec toi, mais…se sera compliqué !

Sebastian releva la tête à ces mots, dans ses yeux brillaient des étoiles de bonheur.

- Peu importe si se sera difficile, je vous aime ! Je t'aime Ciel Phantomhive et je serai prêt à tout pour nous ! Répondit le démon, plus heureux que jamais.

Ciel lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent, découvrant leur nouvelle condition d'amant. A présent, peu importait les épreuves qu'ils auraient à affronter, ils étaient ensemble, et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, c'était le principal.

Fin

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout, n'hésiter pas à me mettre une review. Qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je m'en fiche, je prends tout. Dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez détesté, s'il faut l'améliorer, etc...Bisou et à bientôt!**


End file.
